A New Toy
by kingkillion
Summary: Syndra get a new toy to play with once she finds out a little secret Irelia's been hiding LEMONS!1
1. Chapter 1

A new toy

It was a quick game, Syndra hated quick games there wasn't enough time to enjoy her playthings. She had already pushed her lane to the inhibitor turret but. Knew the she couldn't take it on her own, so shue decide to help there top laner. Riven was strugling top against Irelia. Syndra saw a perfect gank.

Irelia was low and heading back to base. Syndra could almost taste the panic in irelia as she ran from top to recall, a new toy, a new plaything for her. Syndra apeared of of thebriver bush shoving irelia to the wall, it was enough Syndra didnt need to stun irelia, the fun would be over to soon.

The moan caught the soverns attention. No it wasn't a moan of pain, or of aggony but one of pleasure. It clicked in the mages head, written all over the Ionian captains face her face was blush read, her panting not of exhaustion but of pleasure, anticipation. Want and need filled the Ionians face and she looked up at Syndra. "And, what do we have here." Syndra cooed. Her sultry voice echoed in Irelias mind a demonic smiled placed itself on the soverns face as she knelt down placing her index under her voctem chin forcing her eyes up as she gazed into them. "I may have more fun with this yet."

Just as syndra was about to about to toture the captain more an arrow from syndras twitch pierced irelia killing her. Rage filled the sovern. " HOW DARE YOU, RAT, HOW DARE YOU TAKE WHAT IS MINE." Twitch didnt react just scurried away to meet up with the team in mid to finisht he game irelia was the ace there team needed to push the nexus and win. But syndra wasnt done playing… not the yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Syndra laid in her bed sleep seemed to escape her that night. The summoners had damped her powers after she nearly killed twitch post match. But that was not the cause of her sleeplessness as she tossed and turned under the blankets. Irelias face blushing and heated with lust flashed in her mind over and over again. The look on the Ionian captains face was one Syndra wanted, she wanted it now. Heat was rising within the sovereigns nethers. Reaching down slowly gliding her hand to embrace them between the moistening flower, images of the captain continued as Syndra fantasized about torturing her pleasuring the captain. Syndra thought of how she would hold the captain down forcing her there with her magic wither beneath her, then a knock at her castle door ripped her from the fantasy.

Normally the sovereign would just ignore the knocking. But it was late too late to warrant a guest let alone an unwanted one. Ripped herself from beneath her sheets, her naked form glistened in the cool moonlight. Floating out of the room she levitated a plush bathrobe to cover herself as she begrudgingly made her way to the door. Forcefully ripping the door open she lifted a cloaked figure off the guard. They had damped her powers, yes but to Syndra this was but child's play." What." Syndra cooed at her visitor, as the form dangled helplessly before her but remained silent. "Speak. What have you deemed so important that you must ignore my sleep." That's when she saw it the long black stand of hair that fell from the hood, ripping the hood back to reveal Irelia. Oh this was going to be a fun night indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

A lusty smile formed across the sovereigns lips as she foced Irelia into the depths of her catle. Irelia prostest weakly trying to release herself from syndras grasp, but the harder she struggle the tight the sovereigns binding became, the tightness only forced Irelias moans and gasp harder louder. " syndra plea…" The captains lung released, as shndra shoved her forcefully against a stone wall forcing the captains hand above her head binding her to the wall. "Why are you here. Oh captain… my captain." Syndra cooed,

Floating down, back to the cold stone floor, her naked feet felt chilled on the cold stone as she sauntered over the the captain over exaggerating sway in the sovereigns hips.

Irelia couldn't formulate a response as she stared at syndra, her eyes met the dark sovereigns, just ast she tightened the binding on the binding on irelias wrists. Letting out a soft moan as the binding dug into her wrists. "This is it isn't it" syndra laughed as she reached up placing a finger on the the pinned captains jaw line.

P-please… please, my sovereign." Syndra nearly moaned at hearing thise words meakly leaving the captain. So strong, so loyal, now nothing but a dog in heat pinned to her wall gasping and moaning like a bitch.

What was that pet." Syndras voice was strong and commanding, as she grabbed irelia by the throat squeezing just slightly enough to restrict her breathing.

Gods this made her wet, she could feel her nector pooling between her legs. "What do you want your sovereign to do." syndra asked coyly lifting irelias face to match hers, purple irises stared into the captains soul. .. would have if her soul wasn't in that damned blade.

Own me, Toy with me, play with me…. fuck me!" Irelia begged through moaned words, as they left her mouth almost inaudible. Syndra relinquished her grip on the ionians throat and slapped her, before gripping her throat once. Harder now.

Is that how you ask your !" Syndra creamed at the captain. Now ask me nicely and i may consider it."

P-p-please my sovereign, " irelias voice was almost inaudible as she tried to speak through moans and the constriction Syndra placed on her throat." Enj-joy me. My sovereign."

Syndra nearly came at those words. The sovereign knew she would enjoy this, but how much she was enjoying it she could have never imagined. "Good plaything, good plaything indeed." Syndra cooed, her voice felt like velvet to the captains ears, Irelia wanted the praise, needed it. Just as syndra praised irelia, she released her the grip on the captains throat choosing the instead to lovingly scratch her new toys chin. "Now," synda continued her gently tone as she backed away to stare and her work. The ionian was pinned a few inches on the ground restrained there by syndras purple magic. "What shall I do with you oh great captain. Should we remove this cloak? Hmmmm."

Irelia just nodded at the sovereign, almost beggingly.

Syndra, however was not pleased by this gesture, so she tightened the binding on Irelia with a flick or her wrists. Irelia moaned throught gritted teeth at the pain . "Now, now, use your words plaything. Your not an animal…. not yet." Syndra bit the inside of her lip at that thought. Irelia pinned there cat ears and a tail, moaning and mewly like a cat in heat.

Please my sovereign. " irelia paused looking at the the figure infront of her, her owner, for aporoval of her words before she continued. Syndra just nodded. "Remove the garment if you desire." Irelia arched her back slightly puffing out her chest to invite the sovereign beauty before her.

Walking up to the captain she smiled, Irelia was alway good at taking orders. She was in the army she had to, but this was nice, to see the normally stern and solid mountain of rage and emotion. Bound before her moaning and gasping at the retrains hold on her form. Just as she reached the captain kissing her gently on the neck syndra grasped simple knot on the captains cloak, as the knot undid and the cloak fell Syndra back away and gasped, the sovereigns smile grew wider at the sight before her.


	4. Chapter 4

There she was the grand chaptain of the guard, the symbol of Ionian strength stark naked before her. Smiling the sovereign examined Irelia taunt and fit form, her sinuous muscle showed through her soft skin. Her breast still had a natural sag to them now that the captains armour wasnt there to support the squishy objects. Looking down at her nethers syndra smiled. "What's this," the sovern cooed looking at the sopping mess that was irelias nethers. The sovereign squealed inside as she looked upon she shaved nethers of her new toy. It was all so perfect and smooth, save for the trimmed part above her slit in the shape of a heart.

Irelia stayed silent out of embarrassment, the way Syndra teasing made her feel so pitiful. She loved it.

Moving a hand foward placing her index deeply in the folds of the Ionian. Eliciting a moan as irelia ground into the sovereigns hand only making Syndra pull away faster. "Tsk, tsk… thats no way to behave." He head was so close to the Ionian captains ear and as she drew her hand away whispering how bad she was into the ionian captains ear. Syndra wanted to bit her, scratch her, mark her as her own. She wanted to taste the ionians nectar from her finger just as irelia sent filled the room she want to taste. But that would gave to wait no matter how much Syndra just want to cave and gorge herself on the feast before her.

So instead syndra braught the soaked figner to irelias mouth iviting her toy to clean the appendage, for which irelia complied. Lovingly irelias tongue caressed the sovereigns finger, looking into the sovereigns eyes she sought approval before continuing, syndra only nodded in aproval as irelia continued to engulf Syndras finger, sucking greadily at her own sweet nectar.

Syndra held back moans as her playthings mouth worked on her finger. Fighting her own urges to reach down and play with her own flower, caress its dew covered pedals. The only thing that stop her was pulling the finger from irelias mouth. Placing the appendage on her toys facen Irelia moaned for more.

Dragging the finger down along Irelias neck to her collar bone. "Greedy aren't you, hmm. Should i reward you for that. Does plaything deserve a treat." Syndra purred as she placed another finger onto her toys adjacent collar bone. Gently she traced down aling the bones. Irelia gasped at the soft touch, not before grunting at the pain of Syndras nails digging into her skin, as she raked down to her breasts before gently her fingers traced between the too mounds. Leaving irelia to moan again at the change from soft and gentle to rough and ravaging left left her head blank.

"You like this dont you." Irelia just mewled softly in response. Tracing the contours on irelias breasts before suddenly syndra violently gripped irelias breasts, digging her nails into the soft flesh. A guttural purr left Irelias throat as syndra dug into her soft flesh. "Ill take that as a yes then."

Releasing the captains breasts getting a good look at her handy work. The red marks that lined her toy she her sinister smile grew. "I'm certainly enjoying myself plaything." Leaning forward syndra cupped on of irelias breasts before encircling on of her pert nipple with her tongue, savouring the taste of the captains flesh, before biting hardinto the flesh.

FUCK…!" Irelia screamed her voice echoing through the castle halls as the sensation of pain and pleasure coursed through her. Arching her back she brought herself closer into the sovereigns embrace.

Syndra moaned internally as she worked away, dragging teeth along the skin, biting hard into the captains breast. She wanted to bruise her, to mark her. After every bite, syndra would caress the marked flesh with her tongue sending a soothing sensation through the searing flesh.

Each bite ment another grunt of pain, only to be folowed by a moan as her tongued moved over the tortured flesh.

As Syndra's toy arched into her mouth. The sovereign placed her fingers onto Irelias hips, relasing irelias breasts, syndra began tracing her fingers up from the captains sides to her back gently vher dinger moved, carressing the contours of her new toys spine. Syndra moved from irelias breasts, now redened with teeth marks. Now Syndra began caressing irelias skin, slowly tracing her flesh, with soft gentle kisses, sybdra led herslef up to irelias neck. With each shiver and moan Irelia performed Syndra grew wetter.

Just as Syndras hands reached the irelias shoulders, the sovereigns mouth began to suckle onto irelias necks eliciting more moans, as irelia squirmed under her sovereigns touch.

Using her index fingers the Syndra's hands traced along irelais shoulders. Syndra wasnt sure what was making irelia moan more, her hands gently carresing her flesh, or the way the she was sucking and licking at her neck. But that didn't matter now as syndra bit down onto the now tender area of the captains neck.

Irelias moaned through grunts of pain as syndra teeth dug into her own flesh. The feeling only increased when syndra raked her nails down along her back.

Once syndras nails reached the bottom of her playthings spine she stepped back to admire her handy work. Bite marks, scratched flesh it all lined Irelias upper body her breats, her neck. Irelias body just hung her bound the the wall shiver, shaking, moaning… and syndra loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

What a precious little toy you are," syndra smiled as she looked upon her Irelia. "You're enjoying this a little to much." With a flick of Syndra wrists irelia gasped as the bindings around her ankles, holding them together, forced her legs open, revealing the sopping mess of fluid that stuck to irelias thighs. Strings of the nectar hung before syndra causing the sovereign to lick her lips ever so slightly. "But you're lucky plaything, you're lucky im enjoying this too."

Irelia just shivered as the cool air carresed the wetness of her legs as Syndra exposed them. The gap in her legs made it harder to support herself adding to the discomfort of being binded to cold stone of the fortresses walls. But the discomfort was welcome with the pleasure, Syndras biting and scrapping along her flesh from before was warmer now as the blood rushed to the area.

In her dazed state Irelia barely notcied her sovereigns voice as she placed her hands in irelias nethers.

Ready for more, pet." Syndras cooed at her plaything as she placed a hand gently below, she began to caress the area gently, lovingly before she forced two fingers inside curling them along the captains inner walls.

Irelia was mewling before at the feeling of her masters loving caress. She wanted it needed it, the sharp contrast of it against the cold walls the pain from her bruised scratched flesh, the feeling of the bindings. But the sharp feeling of syndras fingers invading her. Inside Irelia could feel the sovereigns digits curling forcfully messaging at her inner wallsher . She screamed in pleasure, squirmed and withered att he sensation her sovereign allowed her to feel.

Good girl, do you like that?" Syndras voice was soft, gentle a sharp cintrast to the sensation and force her fingers gave. "Do you want more?" Another sharp curl of syndras fingers at irelias walls.

P-p-please…." another gasp another moan cut irelias voice as her sovereign continued. " please my s-sovereign, please."

Please what." Syndra demanded in a sultry voice. "What do you want." She knew, oh by the gods she new, what her plaything wanted. But that's what Irelia was, a plaything, there for her own enjoyment, there for her to indulge in whenever she pleases. So just as she felt her toys walls grip her fungers. As they pulsated from the sovereigns movements. She stopped.

But, huh, eh, why" was all Irelia could say as she was ripped from the ecstasy given to her by the sovereigns coiling, caressing fingers. All she saw was syndra walking away her hips swaying invitingly as she felt the binding release her onto the stone floor. He legs buckled under her as she heard the words of her sovereign. Come.


	6. Chapter 6

It didnt take long for the duo to reach Syndras room. It gave the sovereign more pleasure than she thought it would to have Irelia sheepishly following behind her. "I believe I have become a little dirty." Syndras flat voice spooked the Ionian captain. Irelia just stood in place nervously watching as syndra sat down of the bed and slowly spread her legs revealing the sopping mess of her own flower. "Clean it!" Syndra snapped, irelia just flinched at the sound of syndras voice causing the sovereign to sigh in a rather unamused fashion. Rolling her eyes Syndra, with a flick of her wrist brought Irelia to her knees. "Come clean it, or I will be forced to find another who shall."

With that Irelia slowly went to get up, to move towards her sovereign. "I-I'm sorry my sovereign."

"You have a tongue, now use it, for something more productive than those feeble apologies." Syndra growled as her toy closed her eyes and began to lap at her sovereigns legs cleaning the wet mess her rose had left. Syndra let out a near inhuman growl of inpatient pleasure as irelias tongue dance along her legs. For as much as syndra loved the feeling of her playthings tongue as it explored nearly every inche of her inner thigh, syndras inpatience only grew as irelia was taking far too long, forcing her to grip onto Irelias hair. Irelia flinched at the grip on her scalp. Syndra looked down at her toy a sadistic smile slowly crept onto her face as a look of panic and fear flushed over her captains face. It only made the act of syndra shoving irelias mouth deeply into her folds more exciting.

The panicked look on Irelias face soon ebbed away as the taste, the smell, the feeling of syndras folds over stimulated her senses. Irelia had to taste more she wanted more.

Syndra was about to shove Irelias face harder into her fold but could only gasp as her toy gave her the sensation she wanted. She could feel irelias tongue as its long hungry strokes made her shiver, each flick her tongue performed as it circled her clit forced Syndra to release a growled primal moan. The sensation of Irelias tongue only forced Syndras gripto tighten on her toys hair, making irelia moan and whimper at the pain on her scalp.

Irelia whimpered under Syndras harsh grip, Syndra only moaned. The sounds of her toys whimpers, the feeling of her tongue, the fact she held her there, deep into the folds of her of her flower, giving irelia barely enough room for her nose to breathe through. It was then that syndra was nearly brought over the edge as her plaything slipped her tongue into her flowers crevice and began to play at her inner walls, her teeth dragged gently along her clit. Irelia positioned her head to dig her tongue in, deeper. Syndra just growl her primal urges forced her grip to tighten on irelais skulls, plunging her face in deeper into her folds.

FUCK!" Syndra scream as her toy brought her closer and closer to climax. "FUCK… don't… don't stop." Syndra growled, holding back her moans. With one last thrust of her tongue Irelia had brought her sovereign to ecstasy. Syndra tightened her grip on the captain, her hips grinding into irelias tongue, as irelia happily played with her sovereigns walls as they clamped, down pulsating on her tongue. Syndra let out a final hard growl as her body shook, before realeasing her grip on her Irelias hair. She collapsed down on the bed her breath heavy and ragged, her body shaking from climax, as Irelia gently lapped away, cleaning her sovereigns juices.

Good pet…." syndra breathed as irelia still gently worked, working out any small shivers and moans she could from her sovereign. "Good plaything." Syndra moaned gently, her voice was soft and carring as she reached down and began to pet irelias head.

Irelia purred at her sovereigns touch, as it carresed her sore scalp. Resting her head on the inside of Syndras thighs." Did you like that my sovereign, did it please you?"

Syndra stay silent as she began to sit up onto her elbows. Still recovering from her orgasms after shocks, she just looked at irelia, a doppy look on her nectar covered face.l pleaded to her for more aproval. Reaching a hand down towards her plaything she place a finger on the captains chin lifting it up so her eyes met her, as she gripped some of her own nectar from irelias chin bringing the finger to her mouth, tasting her own sweet juices. "You did splended," syndra cooed. "now for a reward."


End file.
